


Lunch Date

by ami_ven



Series: Highly Classified [8]
Category: NCIS, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’d forgotten how much I love Washington in the spring.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Date

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (write a crossover)

“Should I be worried you got a _ping_ as soon as my phone hit DC?” Sam asked, smiling, after Abby had hugged her in greeting.

“You’re the ones with subcutaneous transponders, and you’re worried about me pinging your phone?” the other woman retorted.

Sam laughed. “Point taken. But I’m glad you called, actually. I finished my debriefing early, but General O’Neill has meetings all afternoon, so I was looking for a lunch date.”

“You’re sure General O’Neill won’t mind?” Abby teased.

“I’m meeting him for dinner,” said Sam, following the waiter to a café table just outside the restaurant. She smiled. “I’d forgotten how much I love Washington in the spring.”

“It is nice, isn’t it?” said Abby. “I spend so much time in my lab, sometimes, I forget what life is like outside, and I figured it was the same for you, working in ace-spay.”

Sam laughed again. “I’m in Colorado, now,” she said. “But, yeah. So anytime you want to ping my phone, Abby, you go right ahead.”

Abby grinned back. “I will.”

THE END


End file.
